Harbinger of Death
by SeiroXM
Summary: Orochimaru's Gogyo Fuin didn't work as planned. Instead of shutting Naruto off from the Kyuubi, it released all of Kyuubi's youki into Naruto, killing him. But the Shinigami, gives Naruto a second chance. Armed with new abilities and an outlook on life, Naruto will become.. The Harbinger of Death. Super!Naruto Bloodline!Naruto No pairings.


**Hey Guys Seiro here. Welcome to my first story Harbinger of Death. I've had this idea for a while now and it wouldn't go away. I've fleshed it out as much as I can and I hope this is successful. Bear in mind this is my first story and I am a new author so I welcome constructive criticism. However please no flames. If you want to bash this fic by all means do but have a valid reason. Not just 'Ermagerd ur fic sux, u shuld tots quit for ever'.**

**Well any way if you've read the summary you should know what this fic is about. Hopefully this is a unique idea that no one has done., if not no matter. If anyone would like to be my beta please help.**

**BLOODLINE ALERT:** Naruto will have the **Chokushi no Magan (Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) **and **Goukaton (Hellfire Release)**

**Chapter 1: **A Deal with Death

"TEME!"Naruto shouted out in an unearthly roar, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto said, clutching the _Heaven (_ヘブン _Ten) _scroll. Of course he was referring to the previous events of the day.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin had ambushed them in the forest under the guise of a female Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass) genin. He had blown Naruto away to his supposed death with a powerful Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), and in the ensuing battle he had seemingly toyed with them as Sasuke's most powerful attack, his Katon: Ryuuka (Fire Release: Dragon Fire) and Soufuushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades) seemingly had no effect. Then Sasuke had gotten the bright idea of handing over Team 7's Heaven Scroll.

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA PASS SASUKE?" Naruto asked angrily. The mere idea of giving up sounded absurd to him. After all, how could he become Hokage and take the hat from the old man if he started giving up now. He glanced quickly to Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura-chan" he said cockily "I'll protect all of us, and i'll never back down. It's my nindo!". "Baka." Sakura screamed angrily "If Sasuke couldn't beat him what chance do you, the dobe have?". Naruto seemed a bit put down at the comment but quickly regained his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. Meanwhile Orochimaru looked an amusedly at the scene. "Well then Naruto-kun, let's see how better you fare against me than Sasuke. Even with his magnificent Sharingan eyes he still lost". Naruto merely grinned and wiped his thumb across his nose. "I'll show you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Techique)". A cloud of smoke cleared to show that the clearing had been filled with Naruto doppelgangers. "Oh" Orochimaru said mildly surprised at the chakra capacity of Naruto. "_It must be because of the Kyuubi._" Orochimaru thought. "Sen'ei Tajashu! (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Orochimaru exclaimed. A plethora of snakes burst out of Orochimaru's sleeves, swiftly dispatching the clones. "Damn it!" Naruto said gritting his teeth. What a time for his most powerful technique to fail him now. "I guess i'm just going to have to do it, like I usually do. With my fists" Naruto said grinning. He leaped out of the trees and engaged Orochimaru in a taijutsu fight. Orochimaru dodged all strikes expertly and with the dexterity of a snake. "My Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said licking his lips. "Are you this weak? Sasuke-kun gave me a better workout. Naruto was swiftly getting angry and an unnoticeable red sheen of chakra was slowly covering him. "Never" Naruto growled "Ever... CALL ME **WEAK!**" Naruto roared as chaotic red chakra swiftly covered him. His irises turned red, his pupils turned slitted and he grew more feral. "Ah" Orochimaru said in realisation "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki". "Well" he said in a mock sing-song voice as he dodged Naruto's unpredictable attacks "Can't have you releasing demonic chakra here. I don't need the attention, because Naruto-kun, I'm not supposed to be here". He grabbed Naruto and lifted him up, removing his jacket and exposing the seal. "Ah, a work of art" Orochimaru exclaimed looking at the seal. He drew back his hand, different coloured flames with different kanji starting on the tips of his fingers. "Night, Naruto-kun! Gougyou Fuuin! (Five Elemental Seal)" he shouted as he slammed his fingers on Naruto's seal. All stood quiet for a second until all hell broke loose. Demonic chakra poured out of Naruto like a fountain, until it reached its height, and Naruto Uzumaki, exploded.

Naruto woke with start. He glanced around the surroundings and came to two conclusions. It was dark and he felt like shit. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, even in death was still stupid. "_**Well done captain obvious**_" the mysterious person growled. 2Who are you!" Naruto said panicking. "_**Well little ningen, you can call me Shinigami-sama, and you are currently dead**_". Naruto screamED

**Well guys how did you like that? It was a bit short but that was the prologue. If I get sufficient reviews or some sign that people actually give a shit about this story, I will post longer chapters.**

**Well my whole theory on the Gogyo Fuin, Shiki Fujin business is that. The Shiki Fujin is like a dam. It holds Kyuubi's chakra, but slowly leaks it into Naruto. When Orochimaru applied the Gogyo Fuin, it made the seal into an uneven number seal (Gaara's seal) and released the dam.**

**Well review**

**-SeiroXM**


End file.
